


Memories and Mysteries

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [322]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, Drabble, I Don't Even Know, M/M, pack referenced, secret relationship implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/13/19: “herd, alcohol, medicine”I tagged this as "secret relationship implied." Maybe it should be "heavilyimplied." Maybe I attempted to pack too much into just 100 words.





	Memories and Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/13/19: “herd, alcohol, medicine”
> 
> I tagged this as "secret relationship implied." Maybe it should be "_heavily_ implied." Maybe I attempted to pack too much into just 100 words.

Why his pack wanted to share weird childhood memories, Derek didn't know.

He didn't know why when his turn came he told of the kid who called wolf packs _herds_, making Derek so angry he'd shifted to scare the kid, then got in trouble with both the teacher and his parents.

Stiles remembered when he'd asked what his dad was drinking and his dad said "medicine" but it was really alcohol. 

That memory wasn't weird, it was terrible.

Though Stiles laughed Derek could smell Stiles's old sadness.

Still he waited until everyone went home before he gave Stiles a hug.


End file.
